


Just Add Milk

by Ipwnlocks



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipwnlocks/pseuds/Ipwnlocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. and Mrs. cake are a pair of 'talent scouts' for a side business they run out of their Bakery, and they have just noticed a new mare in town that would be perfect for an upcoming project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Add Milk

Milky Way walked down the main dirt road of Ponyville, looking rather downtrodden. She had her milkmare hat tipped down, hiding her eyes as she made her rounds. It was obvious that she drew attention to herself, unable to hide her large teats unless she wore her uniform. She was looked at almost like a freak compared the other ponies in the town.

 

Stallions gawked, mares averted their gaze, and mothers covered the eyes of foals when Milky walked by. The only ponies that had even tried to talk to her so far were stallions that obviously only wanted to rut her. Milky wasn't that kind of a girl, and being alienated from the town didn't put her in the mood for such ponies.

 

Milky placed a bottle of milk on her last stop and took her hat off. She wiped her forehead before looking around. Even now she was getting stared at. Milky sighed, tired of all the stares. Milky's stomach rumbled.

 

“Well, technically I am off the clock...” she muttered to herself, turning towards where the food vendors sold their goods. She took her coin purse from a saddlebag she wore under her white uniform. Pay day wasn’t until next week, and she only had a few bits left; Moving from a big city to a small town really drained her savings. The money would not buy her more than a single apple.

 

Milky walked up to the orange pony with blonde hair and a cowpony hat on. She had with her a small filly with a light yellow coat and red hair with a large bow in it. As Milky walked up to the stand, she saw the orange pony's eyes widened, and dip down to try to get a glimpse of her breasts before shooting back up to look Milky in the face.

 

Milky saw what the mare did and frowned, even though there was nothing she could do about it.

“I'll just take an apple, I suppose.” Milky sighed, flipping her coin purse out and letting the three meager coins drop onto the counter of the stand. The pony scooped up the coin and pushed a bright red apple forward.

“Thanks.” Milky said half-heartedly.

“Yer welcome...” the pony responded in much the same tone.

Two ponies had been watching this unfold from the window of Sugar Cube corner. As Milky started to walk away, one of ponies with a blue coat and poofy pink hair turned to the other. 

The blue-coated mare looked at her stallion companion. The stallion had a yellow coat with a short orange mane. He felt his partner looking at him. He shifted his eyes, locking gazes with the mare. The pink-maned pony raised an eyebrow, questioning without uttering a word. The stallion got a slight smile on his face and nodded. The mare grinned in response.

~

Milky sat on a park bench, finishing her apple. It satiated her hunger for now, but she knew she would get hungry before she would have money to eat again.

“Hi,” a strong, deep voice came from Milky's left side. She looked up to see a couple standing there, a blue mare with a pink mane standing next to a yellow stallion with a scraggly orange mane.

“Uhh, hi... You two are the bakers at that Sugar Cube Corner place, aren't you?” Milky asked, trying to place them.

“Why, yes we are. And you are Milky Way, right? The new Ponyville milkmare?” The mare spoke up.

“Yeah,” Milky said with a laugh.

“Well, we have noticed the ponies around here have not been very hospitable towards you...” Mrs. Cake began.

“So, we wanted to invite you over for dinner,” the stallion finished her sentence off.

“Uhh... Well, that sounds great, thank you,” Milky said with a smile. She had gotten lucky; these two had offered her the help she needed just in time.

“How does seven sound?” Mrs. Cake asked.

“That sounds perfect.” Milky smiled.

“Well, Mr. Cake and I should probably get back to the shop. We just saw you while taking our lunch out here and wanted to give you a proper welcome to the town.” Mrs. Cake said.

“That's very kind of you.” Milky said.

“Seven o'clock?” Mrs. Cake asked to reaffirm.

“Seven.” Milky nodded.

~

Milky was wearing a plain white dress that had been custom made for her in Trottingham to hide her huge tits as much as she could when Ms. Cake opened the door. These were the first ponies to show any real interest in Milky that weren't focused on her breasts and she wanted to keep it that way.

“Hello dear, what a lovely dress.” Ms. Cake greeted her guest. Ms. Cake was still wearing an apron, apparently having been working in the kitchen.

“Thanks, Mrs. Cake.”

“Oh please, call me Cupcake, hon.” Mrs. Cake smiled. “Follow me up to the apartment upstairs.”

The two walked through the rather dark lower part of Sugar Cube Corner where the bakery was run. Mrs. Cake led Milky to a staircase in the back of the building. They ascended together and Mrs. Cake opened the door to her apartment.

“It's almost ready, I made some toasted hay with brazed oats... That's okay, right?” Mrs. Cake asked.

“Oh, yeah, sure. That sounds really good, actually,” Milky said, thinking about how her stomach had been rumbling not an hour after she had eaten that apple.

Mr. Cake sat the table that already had plates set up for the three. He lifted his gaze off a newspaper to smile at Milky.

“Hi, Mr. Cake.” Milky Way waved her hoof.

“Hello Milky, but you can just call me Carrot Cake.” He smiled.

Just then Mrs. Cake came from the kitchen holding a large bowl with their dinner in it. Protruding from the bowl were two serving sticks. She quickly dished it out with the skill and experience from years of being a full-time chef. She put the bowl down and retreated into the kitchen, only to reappear moments later with a bottle of red wine. 

Once Mrs. Cake sat down, they all began to eat. Milky was surprised by how much she liked this dish; she had never been one for wheat or hay, preferring mostly fruits. She cleaned her plate and complimented Mrs. Cake on her expert cooking.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake looked at each other before turning their gaze to Milky Way.

“You might have noticed how the downstairs was closed down?” Mrs. Cake started.

“Yeah, I was wondering about that, but I didn’t want to intrude…” Milky said meekly.

“Not at all dear, the truth is Mr. Cake and I don’t have to run the bakery every day because we run a little ‘business’ on the side.” Mrs. Cake continued with a smile, swirling her glass half-filled with red wine.

“A business on the side?” Milky Way asked. “What kind of business?”  
Mrs. Cake looked to her husband, and they both smiled a big, toothy grin.

“We… make movies.” Mr. Cake picked up where his wife had left off.

“Movies? Like the ones they make in Canterlot with the big screens and stuff?” Milky asked, a rising excitement in her voice, nearly jumping up and out of her seat.

“Not quite…” Mr. Cake explained. “You could say that our movies are fit for adult ponies only.”

“Adults…only?” Milky Way asked. Her face was blank as she tried contemplated what Mr. Cake had meant. 

Mr. Cake got a slight grin as Milky’s cheeks turned bright red. “You… you mean, those kinds of movies!?” Milky asked.

“Calm down honey.” Mrs. Cake put her hoof forward, placing it on top of Milky’s. “It’s not that big of a deal…”

“It’s just so… strange. I never would have taken you two for ones to be involved in all of that…” Milky said, looking down at her plate. Her cheeks still burned with embarrassment.

“We were actually wondering…” Mr. Cake Began. Milky Way looked up, unsure what he was about to say. She had a pretty good idea, but didn’t want to jump to conclusions.

“Well,” Mrs. Cake cut him off. “It’s just that we saw you were new to town, having a tough time fitting in, and were low on money....”

“So, on top of the meal, we wanted to offer you a way to make some quick cash…” Mr. Cake cut back in.

“Quick cash…?” Milky Way repeated with an upward inflection, bringing her hoof to her mouth. “What do you mean?”

Mr. Cake smiled once again. “Well, we have a little fun tonight, we record it, give you a healthy payment, then sell the video for a profit.”

“Oh…” Milky took a few seconds to let what he said sink it. “Oh!” She said again, blushing a new shade of red. 

“Well, I don’t know… I’m really not that kind of mare. I have never even really thought about it before.” Milky said, avoiding the couple’s eyes.

“But you need the money, don’t you?” Mr. Cake bargained.

“Well, yes... but I’m not sure if I need it that bad.”

Mr. Cake frowned. He then bent over and grabbed a small bag from under his seat and placed it in front of Milky.

“How does one hundred bits sound?” Mr. Cake asked. Milky eyes widened as the bag full of glinting coins that sat in front of her.

“I… I’m not sure…” Milky stammered.

“Two hundred?” Mr. Cake asked.

Milky didn’t answer, she just sat there and considered her options, staring at the bag of coins in front of her. Two hundred bits was a month’s worth of salary from her milkmare job. and she was completely broke for another whole week.

“O-Okay…” Milky said in a low tone.

The spouses smiled at one another.

“Follow us.” Mrs. Cake said as she and her husband stood from the table.

Mrs. Cake picked up the bag of bits that her husband had laid down. The couple got up and began to walk toward their living room. 

Milky Way stood from the table and followed the couple silently. They walked into their living room before turning left into a small hallway with doors to the right and left. Mrs. Cake opened the door on the left and stepped inside.

Mr. Cake followed closely behind his wife, stepping into the darkness. Milky stood at the doorway, apprehensive about walking into the black room. A low light illuminated the room with a reddish brilliance.

Milky flinched slightly at the sudden light, bringing a hoof to shade her eyes. Once her sight adjusted she peered into the rather large room. Mrs. Cake was looking at Milky with an eyebrow slightly raised.

“Well, come on in, dear,” she said sweetly.

Milky stepped into the room and took a good, long look around. It appeared to be a master bedroom. A large, king-sized bed sat against the far right side of the wall across from the doorway. There was a closet directly across from the doorway, with the door shut. In the small area to the right of the bed, just a few feet from the wall, was a video camera on a tripod. Finally, behind the camera, in the very far right corner of the room was an end table where the bag of bits now sat. 

Mr. Cake stood behind the camera, looking over it, making sure the battery was charged and was ready to go.

Across from the left side of the bed, pushed against the wall adjacent from the closet, was a small two-seat leather couch. Mrs. Cake put herself side-by-side with Milky. She had taken off her apron and cast it to a corner of the room, leaving herself completely naked as ponies normally are. 

Typically, this wouldn’t bother her. She had gotten over feeling embarrassed about her well-endowed teats long ago. But, knowing what the spouses had planned for her made her feel particularly exposed. 

“Come, sit with me…” She ushered Milky toward the couch. Milky walked with Mrs. Cake over to the couch and took a seat. Milky’s eyes darted around, her nerves were giving her butterflies in her stomach.

“Calm down, hon…” Mrs. Cake smiled. “We are just going to ask you some questions first. We are going to take it nice and slow, just relax.”

Milky took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. “O-Okay, thanks.” She squeaked as she forced an uneasy smile.

Mr. Cake walked up to the two ladies sitting on the couch. He had the camera propped on his shoulder, his right eye covered by the eye piece.

“Hello, beautiful,” he began, focusing on the camera. Mrs. Cake stood up and circled around the back of her husband to stand next to him.

“Hi.” Milky said shyly, waving a hoof.

“What’s your name? And what do you do?” Carrot Cake continued his line of questioning.

“My name is Milky Way, and I’m a milkmare.” Milky answered, getting a little more confidence.

“That’s a very pretty name, for a very pretty mare.” Mr. Cake smiled.

“Thank you.” Milky blushed.

“So Milky, want to tell us why you are here?”

Milky was surprised by the question at first. She looked at Mrs. Cake, who had immediately seen her unease with the question. ‘Sex’ she mouthed to Milky, helping her out.

“To... have sex.” Milky forced her best slutty smile despite being very embarrassed by hearing her own voice say such vulgarity.

“Oh, so you like sex?” Mr. Cake laughed.

“I love it.” Milky said, still playing a bimbo mare.

“Well, you are a very sexy mare, why don’t you take off that dress and show us those beautiful breasts?” Mr. Cake was really getting into this.

This was the part Milky had been the most apprehensive about. She slowly stood up before pulling the drawstrings on the back of the dress, letting it fall to the ground. She sat down onto her butt instead of her normal laying position. She spread her legs and felt her heavy breasts being stared at. She moved her hooves down the top of her tits and pulled them up slightly, fully exposing her dark nipples to the camera.

“Oh yeah… those are very nice.” Mr. Cake half-moaned behind the camera. “Can I touch them?”

No! Milky’s mind yelled an immediate response. However, she knew what she was supposed to say. “Sure,” she said meekly, leaning back further into the couch.

Mr. Cake’s hoof came into view of the camera and planted itself on Milky’s right breast, it pushed in slowly, before slowly pulling back and swirling around the big tit, feeling the weight.

Milky moaned softly as her breasts were touched. Mr. Cake was obviously skilled in touching mares this way.

He put his hoof on the right side of her breast and pushed it against her left breast, smashing them together, making a thick line of cleavage. He again swirled his hoof around her breast and nicked her nipple with the tip of his hoof before pulling it away.

“Those are very nice, baby.” Mr. Cake said. “Why don’t we come over to the bed?”

Milky stood up from the couch. Mrs. Cake, who had been diligently watching her husband put his hooves on the milkmare, along with Mr. Cake walked over to the bed.

Mrs. Cake sat down on the edge of the bed. She patted the area next to her, instructing Milky to sit next to her. Milky did as she was told. Mr. Cake angled the camera to between the mares, so that he was able to see both of them in the frame.

Mrs. Cake looked over to Milky, drawing her attention. CupCake suddenly leaned in, bringing a hoof to Milky’s right cheek, and placing her lips lightly on the milkmare’s.

Milky instinctively recoiled, not expecting that Mrs. Cake would be so forward. She had expected to be mounted by Mr. Cake, but that didn’t seem to be the couple’s plan.

Milky closed her eyes and leaned back in, meeting her lips once again with the blue mare’s. Cupcake moved her tongue past her teeth, licking Milky’s lips, asking for passage into her mouth. Milky slowly opened her jaws, allowing the older mare to slide her tongue inside.

Their tongues danced together for a moment before CupCake broke the kiss, pulling back. Milky opened her eyes to see CupCake staring into her eyes with a passionate, sultry look.

Mrs. Cake leaned back in, only this time lower, planting her lips on Milky’s neck, and moving lower. She slowly kissed down the yellow mare’s body. She pushing Milky onto her back as she went down, stopping just above where her massive breasts started. Milky moaned lightly as she felt the light pecks run down her body.

Mrs. Cake has definitely done this before… Milky thought as she felt the heat of her blush form on her face. Milky was displeased when the kissing stopped; she looked down to find Mrs. Cake smiling at her with a devilish grin.

Once Mrs. Cake had made Milky look down at her, she got back to work, she brought her hooves up, pushing the milkmare’s breasts together, once again giving her that delicious cleavage line. CupCake stuck her tongue out, placing it directly where Milky’s breasts were pressed together. She pressed her tongue down, pushing it between the large tits.

CupCake moved her head down, along the cleavage line, wetting the area between Milky’s breasts slightly. Once down by Milky’s dark, hard nipples, Mrs. Cake pulled away, before immediately putting her mouth on Milky’s right puckered nipple. Mrs. Cake sucked hard, slurping on the sensitive spot and eliciting a moan from the milkmare.

“You ready, hon?” Mrs. Cake asked as she released the nipples and pushed herself up to look at Milky’s flushed face. The yellow mare looked up at the Cup Cake through half-opened eyes, she nodded despite not knowing what she meant.

“We are ready when you are, babe.” Mrs. Cake called over her shoulder. Milky looked around Mrs. Cake’s pudgy form to see Mr. Cake standing beside the camera with a devilish grin.

I honestly forgot he was here… Milky thought. Carrot Cake started to lumber forward, as if with a limp. Milky’s eyes were drawn to something swinging under him. She realized that Mr. Cake was fully erect, and was rather large in size.

“Oh yeah, I’m very ready…” Carrot Cake grinned. He walked up the bed and put his hoof around Mrs. Cake’s thigh, and jamming it under Milky’s. He pulled her forward, so Milky and Cup Cake had their hind legs hanging off the bed.

The yellow stallion knelt down, lowering his muzzle to his wife’s cunny. He quickly burrowed his snout inside her, a move he obviously had lots of practice with. 

CupCake moaned and clamped her eyes shut as her husband began to feverishly lick her sensitive area. Milky felt Mrs. Cake begin to gyrate her hips, the same way she would if she were riding a stallion. Milky felt the soft flesh of CupCake’s breasts roll over her own; the sensation was different than anything she had ever felt before, but was still very enjoyable. 

Mr. Cake pulled back his head from his lover’s hole. “Yea, you are definitely ready...” He smirked. “Let me check our little actress.”

Milky felt a cool puff of air hit the exposed skin between her hind legs. She yipped involuntarily as Carrot Cake’s thick, hot tongue rolled over her flesh. 

Carrot Cake was not eager like a colt with a hair trigger. He knew how to warm up his mate first, how to really make her quiver before he even touched them with his dick.

Mrs. Cake got up while her husband licked Milky and quickly walked over to an end table sitting beside the camera. Milky was too distracted by Mr. Cake’s expert tongue to pay attention to her. Mrs. Cake slid open the drawer and pulled out a clear vial. finally, she took the camera off the tripod, resting it on her shoulder the same way Mr. Cake had done when interviewing Milky.

She held the vial in her mouth and stood beside the bed; watching, filming, and waiting for her husband to get his fill of this mare’s juices. 

“Is it that good, baby?” She cooed to her husband who still had his muzzle buried in Milky’s muff.

Carrot Cake finally pull his mouth from her nethers and looked at his wife. “Hmmm...” He licked his lips. “It’s pretty good, she’s so responsive.” He motioned his hoof at Milky.

The milkmare still had two hoof-fulls of bed sheets and her eyes tightly clamped shut. Her face was burning a deep crimson and her breathing was haggard and unsteady. 

“She’s so cute...” Mrs. Cake said with a smile. “But now for the main event.”

CupCake passed the camera to her husband before she took her old position again, face to face with Milky, intentionally grinding breasts. She shooed her husband away for the time being, giving her ample room to maneuver. 

Carrot Cake begrudgingly walked backwards away from the bed, never losing the two mares from the shot. He now looked at the two mares from the foot of the bed, able to see their massive mammaries pressed together. 

CupCake sat back on her haunches, exposing her own teats. She was not quite as well endowed as Milky, but the fact she was a mother, along with being more mature and having a rather plump form, gave her some impressive breasts.

Mrs. Cake pressed her breasts against Milky’s, their hard nipples rubbing against each other. The milkmare moaned through clenched teeth. She was no virgin, but had never been touched in such a way, especially not by another mare. The new experiences were a bit much for the inexperienced mare and she was quickly losing herself to the sensations.

Mrs. Cake momentarily stopped her grinding. She popped open the vial and poured the contents onto the smushed mass of breasts. The liquid was warm and instantly made the mares’ tits slide over one another, coating the entire area with the slick liquid.

“Wh-what was that stuff?” Milky asked, still short on breath.

“Mmm... just some oil to make you nice and slick.” She let the last word roll of her tongue. 

With that Cupcake laid down, coming face to face with Milky and giving her a light kiss. She resumed her grinding, gyrating her hips, making sure both of their teats were completely covered with lubrication.

Carrot Cake pushed himself up with his one free fore hoof, keeping the camera steady with the other. His hind hooves were planted squarely on the ground as his cock bucked. He leaned forward, the bottom half of the tip of his cock grinding against Milky’s pussy.

Milky grit her teeth. I can’t take that! He’s bigger than any stallion I’ve ever been with! Milky gasped in shock as she felt the head of Carrot’s cock start to move up and slide between the bottom of her tits.

Mr. Cake moved forward until his heavy balls grinded against Milky’s pussy. When he bottomed out between the mares’ breasts, his dick was sandwiched between Milky’s and Mrs. Cake’s bodies, the tip resting directly on Milky’s sternum.

“Mmmm….” He moaned as his hilt was covered in the soft, supple flesh of the mare’s breasts.

“Feel good, baby?” Mrs. Cake asked, a toothy grin on her face. She turned her attention to Milky. “You see...we have been wanting to do this for a long time, honey… the problem is, until you came, I had the biggest breasts in town.”

Mrs. Cake didn’t allow Milky to respond, she quickly locked her lips with the yellow mare’s. At the same time Mr. Cake began to pull his cock back, slathering his length in the oil. When the tip of his equine shaft sat just above the cleavage line of the two mares, Mr. Cake thrusted again.

Mr. Cake alternated between short, quick thrusts and long, slow strokes with his cock between the big crotch tits. Mr. Cake kept the camera focused on the penetration on the whole time, giving it a point of view perspective.

Milky focused on Mrs. Cake’s passionate kiss, feeling Mr. Cake’s exertions more like a dull thud than the heated pounding he was experiencing. Mrs. Cake’s tongue proved once again its experience as it danced and teased in Milky’s mouth, licking her lips and flickering the insides of her mouth.

Milky could feel Mr. Cake’s heartbeat in the dull thudding pulse of his cock when he bottomed out on their breasts and took a second to compose himself, letting his slick head rest on Milky’s chest.

Mrs. Cake along with Milky could feel a straight line of wetness coming up from their breasts to the middle of their sternums, drenching their fur where Carrot Cake’s lubricated cock had drug across them. 

 

Mrs. Cake noticed her husband’s breath becoming more ragged as he thrust his cock in and out of the makeshift hole. He suddenly put his free hoof around his wife’s left thigh and subsequently on top of Milky’s right thigh. 

He began to pull their bodies towards him as his thrusts became faster, shorter, less precise, and more savage. 

“Uhhh...!” he moaned as his balls slapped against Milky’s wet pussy with a soft pfft. 

“Grrruuuhhh!” Another gutteral moan escaped him. 

“Uuuurrrrhhhhh!” He panted as he slammed his cock into the wet hole with wreckless abandon. The camera shook as all of the stallion’s might was put into the hard, quick thrusts.

“Already, honey?” CupCake asked him, pulling away from Milky Way.

“Uhhrg.” Carrot Cake moaned, his eyes closed and jaw clenched.

Mrs. Cake took that as a yes. She put her left hoof down and rolled off Milky, leaving Mr. Cake’s cock enveloped by her tits alone. 

Carrot Cake put his free hoof in between her breasts, pushing them down and keeping them from moving away and releasing the heavenly hole Mr. Cake had been taking such joy in penetrating. 

“A-a-almost...!” Mr. Cake grunted, his eyes closing for a long moment. 

“H-here I.... COME!” Carrot Cake yelled as he threw his head back. Milky looked down at the horse cock on her chest as it spurt out several strands of white liquid protein. /

Milky yipped at first, surprised by the sudden and voluminous load being sprayed onto her chest and running down onto her neck. She nearly moaned out loud in disgust when one of the final eruptions hit her square in the eye.

“Uhhg...oh... phew...” Mr. Cake panted and wiped his forehead as he finally dismounted, his cock rapidly shriveling in size and retreating back into his sheath. 

He put the camera back on the steady mount as Mrs. Cake climbed back onto the bed, mounting Milky one last time. She leaned down, licked up some of Mr. Cake’s cake before bringing her mouth to Milky, kissing her deeply, passing the cum along to her. 

Milky accepted it while their tongues danced with one another, although reluctantly. Mrs. Cake pulled back and pulled on Milky’s hooves, telling her to sit up. Milky sat up and looked at CupCake with a questioning look. 

“Show the camera what a good girl you are, show them that cumshot.” she said in what was apparently her “porn voice”.

Milky had hoped to spit out the cum, but instead opened her mouth, showing the camera the white liquid that sat on her tongue, she moved her tongue around, swirling the semen in her mouth. 

“Good girl, now swallow it.” Mr. Cake Commanded from behind the camera. 

Seriously? Milky asked in her head, and the question came through with the look that appeared on her face. She internally sighed and closed her mouth, took a deep breath and forced herself to swallow the salty mixture. 

Milky opened her mouth again to show the camera that it was gone and she had really swallowed it. 

“What a good girl...” Mr. Cake said with a smirk. “Did you have lots of fun?’ 

Again with this? Milky asked herself “Oh yes, I got lots of sex and lots of cum!” Milky chirped, her eye still smeared with his cum. 

Mr. Cake laughed. “Alright, well why don’t you give us a kiss and say goodbye?” Trying to put a crumby porn ending on the video. 

Milky blew and kiss and waved a hoof at the camera as she said “Bye...” Please let this be it... She pleaded. 

“Alright, that will be a wrap.” Mr. Cake said, clicking a button on the camera to turn it off. 

“That was great!” Mrs. Cake said excitedly as she gave Milky a towel to clean herself up with. 

Milky gladly took the towel and wiped the excess cum off her face and body. “Great... so now what?” She asked still cleaning herself.

“Well, Mr. Cake and I have to edit the video then make physical copies next... But that is all our part, your job is done. So, as promised, two hundred bits.” Cupcake Motioned to the stand with the bag full of coins. 

Milky slowly walked over the the end table, maneuvering around the camera, and Mr Cake who was already looking over the video. She picked up the bag with her mouth and turned towards the door.

“Your job is done, but don’t go and move out of town, now... We might have more work for you in the future.” Mrs. Cake said with a wink.


End file.
